Finding My Way Back Home
by toekneemyrs101
Summary: The mob. I knew there was something going on when I was a child, but everything changed when I was taken. For years I sat alone in the darkness, not knowing the face of the one who took me. But that all changed when I escaped. Now, I am searching for home. Along the way, I come across some who know me, even though I dont know myself. AH, M for violence and language. On HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

2,628,000 minutes. 43,800 hours. 1,825 days. 5 years. That's how long it has been since I have seen the sun. That's how long it has been since I have seen the stars. That's how long I have been his slave.

I don't remember the day I was taken. I think it might be my mind blocking it out, but each time I try, I come up blank. I remember everything from before though. I remember my parents, my friends and my life. But the day I lost everything, is lost to me.

Now, I just sit here, counting each day from the moment I woke up. I knew my number was off though. When I first woke up, I wasn't sure how long I had been out but it felt like a day, maybe two. Throughout the years he has caused blackouts, periods of time where I had been knocked unconscious. Those days, however many there were, I will never remember.

All I have is a mattress on the floor and a chain leading from one wall to my right ankle. No lights, no windows, only darkness to surround me. This is the world I have been brought to, and I don't even know why.

I get a visitor every other day, though he is not someone you would want to meet. He drops food by, some water and a few slices of bread. The water is always warm and the bread, well I am lucky if I don't taste mold.

But, every fourteen days, he seems to go into a rage. That is when he enters my room. The first year or so, it wasn't that bad. He would mainly yell, sometimes dragging me around by my hair. But within the last few months, he has been worse. The dragging lead to hits and punches, then kicks. There were times I would blackout, days later waking up to a few plates of food on the floor. I don't know what happened during those times and I hoped I never found out.

This was my life. If I did not call him master when told to, I was beaten. If I did not comply with what he asked, I was beaten. This was my life.

Then everything changed when I woke to a screaming child. I could hear raised voices, his yelling, while a women was pleading to him.

"slave!" he yelled through the door. "on your knees, hands behind your back."

I did was I was told, fearing what was to come.

For the first time, he opened the door leaving a light on from the other side. As he walked through, I could only see the outline of his body. He was taller than what I thought, much taller. From what I could see, he was also built, like he worked out every day.

"I have some visitors, slave. I hope you let them know the rules because if they break one, you will get punished while they watch."

I did not answer or show any sign that I had heard him. That was one of his rules. Until he told me to speak, I did not move nor make a sound.

With my head down, eyes towards the floor, I heard my master approach me. That's when I felt something hard strike my head, bringing me back into darkness.

I woke to a painful headache, something I was used to. But when I opened my eyes, a sharp pain ripped through my entire body. There was a light on, one that was painfully bright to me. Over the years my eyes had adjusted very well to the dark. I often wondered what might happen if I tried to view something in a lit room. Now I know.

I groaned from the pain. That's when I heard a repeated knocking. It sounded to be only a few feet away.

"is my slave awake?" he said with a light chuckle.

As soon as I heard his voice, I immediately took my position on the floor, like I always should before he entered. Since I didn't know he was coming in, I wasn't ready. I feared that my punishment might lead to something I couldn't handle.

"such a good slave. Don't worry, I will not punish you." He said as though he read my mind.

He knelt down in front of me, placing his hands on my head. I could feel his fingers trying to run through my hair. It was very painful since it had not been washed nor brush in five years. I made sure to not make a sound or show any discomfort at what he was doing. This was a first and I didn't know how to handle it.

"have you tried to open your eyes, slave? You may answer."

Having permission to speak, I nodded my head. "yes master. I immediately closed them because of the light."

Upon hearing my answer, I heard a loud laugh escape him. "I would imagine so. As I told you before, we have guests. You are allowed to speak with them at any time until I am here. You are to teach them the rules. Is that understood?"

I nodded my head in response, knowing very well that he had not given me permission to speak to him. Sometimes I wondered if he did this to test me.

Next thing I know, I hear a door shut, but I didn't move. I wasn't sure if he was still in the room or if he had left. I listen, trying to hear him, trying to find any indication on if I was alone again.

Minutes passed and there was nothing. Still I stayed where I was. He had tested me before, in the past. I learned quickly. Until he said he was leaving, I didn't move. There were times that I would stay in my position for hours, waiting.

"He is gone." A small, frightened voice called out.

I opened my eyes, quickly shutting them again from the pain, but I did not move. I still didn't know what was happening. I wasn't taking any chances.

A few more minutes passed and the door opened again.

"I haven't heard you talking slave. Did you not hear what I said? You may speak."

I let out a deep breath. "You did not say you were leaving the room master."

Again, another laugh, this time is sounded amused, almost prideful. "I have taught you well, slave. When you hear the door shut, I will be out of the room."

Another laugh, slowing moving away, and as I listened, I heard the door shut.

"Is there a small lamp in here, something that won't give off much light?" I finally asked, not knowing if anyone was in the room.

"yes." The small voice replied. "It is turned on."

Another deep breath left my lungs. "The main light, can you turn it off, please?"

I could hear some moving around, and even though my eyes were still closed, I noticed a difference when the light was shut off. With that, I slowly opened and closed my eyes, letting them adjust to the dimly lit room.

Once I knew I would have no problems, I lifted my head and looked around. The first thing I saw was an older woman, cradling a small child. The child was covered and appeared to be asleep. The woman, on the other hand, looked familiar.

Her hair appeared golden in color, with strands of blond. Her skin, though youthful looking, was covered in dirt and dried tears. Her clothing was expensive, name brands, with holes and dried blood. As I chanced a look at her eyes, I became scared. The color of the ocean, I saw fear. A fear that I had felt for so long was written all over. Yet I also saw hope, and wisdom behind that hope, a wisdom that gave away her age. She was and older women.

I cleared my voice, hoping that when I spoke, I did not frighten her more. "My name is Bella."

Her eyes were still red from crying, her entire body was shaking. "I am Esme and this is Ellie."

I did not recognize the names. I guess, for me that was better. I knew what He was capable of and I prayed every day that he would not harm someone I grew up with. Actually, I prayed that I was the only one. I just never wanted to see someone I knew here.

"Before you say anything else, I must let you know the rules." I whispered. "When you hear a knock at the door, fall to your knees; keep your head down, and your hands behind your back. Do not say a word. Also, do not speak until he gives you permission."

She didn't say anything as I finished. But her eyes did go wide when we heard another knock at the door. I quickly stood up and took the little girl from her, placing her on the bed. I was grateful to see she did not wake. Then, as always, I took my position on the floor, Esme doing the same.

"Slave, I see you have done well. But why is the girl in bed, asleep. You may speak." He said. He didn't seem mad, just curious.

"Master, may I speak more than usual?" I asked. I had to explain my reasons and I was only allowed to say no more than one sentence at a time.

"Yes." There was the anger I was expecting.

"I put the child in the bed when you knocked. I wanted to explain the rules to the older woman first before I spoke to the child. She seems to be very young and I wanted her to be able to be on her best behavior for you Master. I am sorry if I have displeased you."

I heard his footsteps moving closer. I waited to feel the sharp pain that always came after I would explain something but it never happened. Instead, his fingers tried to work through my hair, just like he had done before.

"You are trying to make things easier on me?" not only did I hear the question, but I heard the wonder in his voice.

I nodded my head in response.

"You are a good slave, aren't you? Stand up."

I slowly stood, feeling the pain in my legs. This was also something new. Only once has he ever asked me to stand while he was in the room. I began to shake; worried that something horrible might happen.

"Sit down on the bed and lift your right leg, slave."

I did as he asked, making sure to keep my head down. As I lifted my leg, I felt his hands wrap around my ankle, the same one that was attached to a chain. With Esme an Ellie in the room, I didn't even notice I was chained up. I was too worried about them.

I heard metal clanking around, and for the first time in five years, the cold metal that I became accustomed to, was gone. The room was silent as I heard the heavy metal hit the floor.

"There is a bathroom in this room, Slave. I am allowing you to use it when needed." His voice was actually soft. "When you hear the door shut, I will be out of the room."

I waited until I heard the door before I brought my leg up, feeling around my ankle. I could feel the tears forming as my fingers massaged the area. I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or happiness, but something didn't feel right about any of this.

"He told me that if I needed to speak with him, to just knock on the door." Esme said. I think she didn't like the silence, but I was accustomed to the sound.

"Knock on the door. When he asks you what you want, tell him I have a question. Only answer if he gives permission." I took my place on the floor, motioning for her to do the same after she knocked.

We heard the knock on the door just before he entered. I took a glance, looking towards Esme, making sure her head was down. I was glad to see it was.

"What do you want?" he quickly asked

"This girl wants to ask you something." Esme said without hesitation.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it would be swift. She didn't wait for permission.

An evil laugh escaped him and I knew what would happen, what was to come. I felt him grab me by the hair, pulling me up to my feet, and then slamming me back down to the ground. "What did I say would happen if they didn't follow the rules? You may speak."

I tried not to groan as I took in a breath. "Master, may I speak more once I answer?"

"Yes, now speak." He spat out.

"You said that if they did not follow the rules, I would get punished. I ask that you not let the girl see for I have not had a chance to speak with her."

I felt the usual blow to my head, bringing me back to the darkness I was so familiar with.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, things went back to normal. I was grateful to find out that He did not punish me in front of the girl. After a few days, I was returned to the room in which Esme and Ellie were both kept. It took some time, but I was finally able to let Esme know what she had done to cause my beating.

We would talk, her mostly about family. I didn't have much to say. She always asked how long I had been here but every time I would try and tell her, a lump would form in the back of my throat. I didn't want to scare her and I knew that if I said how long, it would frighten her even more.

Ellie was a cute little girl, but she never spoke. Even when He would come into the room and hit me, she kept quiet. It amazed me how controlled she was at first, but I soon realized what was happening. Not only was she in shock, her mind closed off to the world, protecting itself. It was something I was glad to see.

But now I am here, in the middle of the woods, chained to a tree. The ground was frozen from the rain earlier that day. I was being punished, only this time, I didn't know what for. I did know that things were getting worse for me. I was just grateful He never touched Esme or Ellie.

As I sat there, my body trying to keep warm, I noticed that the chain was rusted, almost brittle in some areas. I picked up the heavy metal, inspecting as much as I could. My eyes were still adjusting to the light so it was difficult to see.

Some of the links were worn, and fragile. I looked around, searching for something that could work. A rock, about the size of my hand, sat near the tree. It was frozen to the ground. Using what nails I had, I dug into the frozen dirt, feeling the skin being torn. After a few moments the rock was free.

Mustering up all the energy I could, I brought the rock into the air, slamming it down onto the weak chain link.

Before I could register the fact that the chain shattered, I was on my feet, running away from the house that was in view. I knew this was my only chance and I wasn't about to let it slip by.

That was three days ago, and I am lost. I didn't exactly think this through though. Its was still frezzing out and all I had was a torn shirt and pants.

My second night of running, I found an abandoned shed. It was beautiful. Painted in a dark hunter green, the grain of the wood coming through, it looked as though it belonged.

There was no paint or color on the inside but it was massive in size. When I stood in the center, I couldn't touch the walls. The temperature was actually warm compared to outside. It was a wonderful to sleep for the night.

But now its morning and I had to keep moving. When I opened the door I found a foot of snow on the ground. I looked down at my feet, no shoes and cuts everywhere. This wasn't good.

I looked around; hoping to find something to cover my feet, but the shed was empty. If I walked in the snow barefoot, I would end up getting frostbite.

The positive side, with all the snow, He wouldn't be able to track me down. At least, not for a while I hoped.

So, I just sat there. Hours passed by as I debated my next move. I had to keep moving, not only for my sake but for Esme and Ellie's as well. I hoped that with my escape, He wouldn't take it out on them, especially little Ellie. But I didn't regret the decision I made. I knew that if I could make it, I would be able to help them.

Then a thought occurred to me. I slammed open the door and looked around_. A shed out in the middle of nowhere?_ I thought to myself. There had to be a road. I looked, seeing I was still surrounded by forest.

I couldn't make out any road or trail. The snow was still too deep. I stepped into the cold, praying that something good would come of it, which is when I saw the snow was melting. Could I risk staying a few more hours, in the hopes of seeing a road? I didn't know.

Not only was I unaware of where I was, but I didn't know the date, or the month. If I was in Alaska, the month h wouldn't matter much. So I walked back to my shed, my save haven, for now. Alright, thinking I was in Alaska was a long shot at best. There were days and nights here.

I needed to think. I sat in the middle of the room and went back. "The day I arrived was just over five years ago. The first few weeks seemed fine until something happened. He changed." That's when I started counting. "It was October when I arrived, so even if there was a leap year, it would still be late October, early November."

"Alright, the snow is melting, but if it is November, it will freeze tonight."

I went back outside and looked where the sun was in the sky. It wasn't over the treetops yet so I had maybe a few more hours before I had to move.

So, like I had been doing for five years, I sat there. Only thing time I was waiting. The snow needed to melt.

I thought about how my life was before Him. My hopes and dreams from a child flashed through my mind. Maybe three was hope. I also thought about Esme and Ellie. If I survived this, I needed a way to get them out, A way that didn't involve me going back.

Once I noticed the sun shining through the window, I took another look outside and found the snow was almost gone. What brought me to tears was the gravel road that was visible through the snow and trees.

Without a second thought, I left my shed and begun to follow the road. Because of the red tint in the dirt and the water from the melting snow, the gravel appeared to be red. I couldn't help but laugh when I thought back to the movie "The Wizard of Oz." I was following the red brick road instead of the yellow one. I remember, in the movie, there was both but Dorothy had to follow the yellow.

Hours passed by and I was nowhere. The gravel road eventually led to a dirt road that had no tracks. No cars. No people. No buildings_. I found an abandoned shed on a deserted road?_ And to top it off, night was fast approaching.

I had no other choice, I had to keep moving. I watched as the sun disappeared behind the trees. I was frozen to the bone. I couldn't feel my toes, my fingers were going numb. I had a few pieced of bread before He put me outside, but with the lack of food over the years, my strength was fading fast.

It became harder and harder to move as I tried to walk. It felt as if the blood in my veins was slowly turning to ice with every step. The chilly air freezing my lungs with each breath, I felt like my body was slowly dying.

I didn't have much time. Something needed to happen soon. That's when I heard it, just as a breeze passed by. Music, beautiful music off in the distance.

I pushed myself harder, willing my legs to move faster, towards the music. Every time I lifted my legs, sharp shooting pain ran from my feet to my hip. I could feel small rocks slicing into my feet as my legs moved faster.

The closer I got the louder the music was, the faster I ran. That's when I came to what looked like a small town and a paved road. Lights. There were lights ahead.

The music and lights were coming from a building that reminded me of a tavern. I could hear laughter and people talking, kids playing. Maybe a party of some sort, but hearing the kids, I thought it might be safe.

I took a chance and opened the door. What I saw I didn't expect. There were kids running around, having fun. People everywhere, talking with each other in both Italian and English. On the left, tables of food and drinks were waiting to be consumed, the smell filling the air. The whole surroundings felt familiar to me.

As I looked around, amazed by the love and familiarity, I felt someone run into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A small child said. When she looked up at me her eyes went wide.

Before I could respond, the little girl took hold of my hand, pulling me towards the food.

"You need to eat!" she giggled as she made me a plate.

By now if I was going to say something, I didn't know what it would be. This little girl was helping me for unknown reasons

"I got you a glass of water and some food." She said, as she handed me the plate, placing the glass on a nearby table "you eat this and I will go and get my momma, okay?"

Again, before I could say anything, she was gone. I looked down at the food in my hands and started to cry. It was amazing the mind of a child.

As I stared at the food, two massive shoes came into view. When I looked up, I saw the biggest man I had ever seen. He was well over six feet in height with dark red, almost bronze colored hair, and deep green, penetrating eyes. One a normal day I would be scared but there was so much worry and concern those eyes. I t made me feel safe.

"Uncle Edward! Stop scaring my friend!" the little girl yelled, towing a woman with her as she approached.

Edward didn't say anything as he walked away, but I did notice the sadness in his eyes.

The little girl looked at my plate, then me, then back down at my plate. "You didn't eat. Did Uncle Edward scare you?" as she asked, she wrapped her small hand in mine.

As I looked up I found that every single pair of eyes was on me, watching me. I felt like was on display. I could feel the panic starting to set in.

"_Alright, everyone out. The party is over!"_ A man with a deep, soothing voice called out in perfect Italian. Whoever it was, he wasn't to be messed with. In seconds thee place was empty.

The women brought by the little girl stood in front of me. "My name is Rosalie."

"And I'm Annie!" the girl cheered.

I wanted to smile but I couldn't move my lips. I didn't know what to think or how to feel, so I just sat there.

"Annie, sweetie," Rosalie crouched down in front of her, _"go find Uncle Carlisle."_

I took a chance, looking around the room, seeing only Rosalie and Edward. He stood by the door, looking outside. I didn't know if he was looking for someone, or keeping his eyes away from mine, but I knew I wanted to see those eyes again.

I thought about what Annie said and it bothered me. I slowly stood up and tried to walk towards Edward but began to fall, screaming out in pain. Closing my eyes, I waited to hit the floor but never did. Instead, two large arms caught me. When I looked up, I saw those deep green eyes.

"You didn't scare me." I whispered before my old friend, darkness, over took me.


	3. Chapter 3

"How is she doing?" An unknown voice spoke

I could hear a loud sigh. "I honestly don't know. It's a miracle she's alive."

_How bad was I?_ I thought to myself. I knew I should open my eyes but I was afraid of what I might see. I was afraid I would see Him again.

"She is suffering from sever hypothermia, Carlisle. She is also dehydrated and malnourished. There is evidence of abuse and rape as well."

No. no no, no! I opened my eyes, letting out a blood curdling scream.

I tried getting up, seeing tubes and IV's coming out of my arm. I went to pull out one of the m but someone stopped me. When I looked up, I saw my green eyes. It was Edward.

"We are not going to hurt you." He whispered as he removed my fingers from the tubes.

His voice. He was the one who ordered everyone out. His voice was so deep, but when I heard it, I felt calm

"He raped me. They said he raped me!" I croaked out, tears running down my cheeks.

"You didn't know?" I heard the shock in his voice.

I shook my head. I never thought He went that far.

"How could you not know!" another man yelled out.

When I moved my eyes towards him I saw he was wearing a white coat. I guesss he was the doctor I had been hearing.

Looking back towards Edward, I ignored the doctor. "Can you tell Annie…" I started but was interrupted.

"I asked you a question!" the doctor yelled, coming towards me.

I gripped Edwards hand, squeezing until my knuckles were white. Holding my breath, I waited for the man to strike me. Instead I heard a click.

When I looked up, an older man with white hair and bluish green eyes held a gun to the doctor's head. The fear I saw in the doctors eyes showed me that this man would not hesitate to pull the trigger.

"_If you ever speak to a guest like that again, I will kill you."_ His voice was menacing, dripping with hatred and authority.

I watched as two other men showed up, escorting the doctor out. _What just happened?_

I felt Edward try to move his fingers. I quickly let go, remembering the death grip I must have had.

"He won't bother you again." He kept his voice low.

I looked into his eyes, wondering why I trusted him, why I felt safe around him. I wasn't sure what it was but I knew when I looked into those deep orbs, I felt calm. Maybe it was the pain and concern I saw, or perhaps it was something more.

"I don't have anywhere to go." I spoke after a few minutes went by.

Edward moved away from me, grabbing a chair and brings it back to the bed I was in. "What about your parents or family."

I cleared my throat a few times, debating on if I could actually trust him. "Umm…I don't know my parents." I lied.

The white haired man walked back in, alone. "How are you feeling?" this time his voice was gentle. He sounded a lot like Edward, but there was more authority.

I shrugged my shoulders, fearing to speak to him.

Over the next few hours, he asked me questions. Mostly about if I was in pain. There were a few personal questions, but I never spoke. I just nodded or shook my head in response. If I didn't know or they weren't yes or no questions, I shrugged.

"Who was that?" I finally asked after the white haired man left.

A small smile form on Edwards lips. "Carlisle, my father." He moved the chair so he was facing me. "He won't hurt you."

I looked down at my hands, messing with my nails. "I know."

"what is your name?" his voice became soft, like velvet.

"Bella" was all I said.

He smiled and it was beautiful. There was a slight crook in it but it was genuine. His eyes though, the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Well, Bella, it is very late and you should probably sleep."

Before I knew it, I was out. I was grateful to not remember my dreams while I slept. I didn't know if they were normal or if they were the result of the life I had been living.

Most of the time my dreams were pleasant; I had a job, house, car, and a life. I was always with friends and family. But, my dreams were in black and white. You know, like those films, with shades of gray where the color was.

My nightmares were different though. He was always in them and the colors were vibrant. I could always remember the smells and the texture of materials. When I woke up from these dreams, I wasn't sure if they were real or not.

But this time, when I woke up, I wasn't sure if what had happened was real. I remembered the colors, smells and feelings I had. The names of everyone I encountered were fresh in my mind. The feeling I had when I saw the worry and caring nature these people had was also strong. If all that didn't happen, if it was just a dream, it was the worst nightmare ever.

So I lay there, and listened. I wanted to hear the laughter of children again. To smell the mountains of food on the table, the music filling the air, as a family came together, just to show it wasn't a dream.

"Her name is Bella." I heard Edwards voice just outside the door.

His voice was the same. I heard his voice!

"She spoke to you?" I think that was Carlisle but I wasn't sure. I don't know there was shock in his voice.

Before I realized what I was doing, I screamed out Edwards's name.

Both he and Carlisle rushed into the room. Carlisle went straight for the medical equipment set up. All I knew was one machine was for my vital signs. The rest, well even enough medical shows couldn't answer that one.

Edward, on the other hand, came straight to me. I saw panic and fear in his eyes. I didn't like it, those eyes. I wanted the laughter and peace to show up in those deep green orbs.

I reached for Edward, not realizing how weak I was. He took hold of my hand, squeezing it tight.

"Bella?"

When I heard y name, his voice, I knew he wasn't a dream. "You're real."

I took his hand, grasping it with both of mine, as I tried to find words to explain my fear. "I thought it was a dream. I woke up and was alone. Then I heard you and your father. I thought It was adream."

That's when Carlisle steppedin. "Bella, I need you to take a deep breath for me, okay?"

I nodded and did what he said.

"That's good, sweetheart. You're having a panic attack. Calming, deep breaths." I was glad to hear his voice was soothing again.

So I trusted him and did what he said. It worked. With each breath I took. I felt more at ease. I didn't trust him enough to speak to him but medically, I was going to listen.

"Alright, if you are willing to try, I want you to eat some solid food." He sounded like he was in doctor mode. It was funny to me but I couldn't laugh.

I wasn't sure I remember how.

The more I thought about it, the more I got this feeling that he was a doctor, or he used to be. But something happened, something big. I watched him, as he worked, checking the IV, monitoring the machines, he missed being what he once was.

"Edward, can you get her something to eat?" Carlisle asked.

"No!" I screamed out, gripping his hands.

Edward looked up, questioning what he should do. I don't think he wanted to go against his father, but in that moment, he was thinking about it.

"_Edward, go. She will be safe."_ H heard such authority in his words. Carlisle was a powerful man. A man to obey, at all costs.

A few minutes passed without word after his son left.

"_Bella, what happened to you?"_ even though it was in Italian, Carlisle's question want not meant for me.

He was lost, just like his son. The more I watched him, listening to him talk to himself, the more I realized how much like his son he was. Something happened to both of them. Something profound.

I wanted to say something to him but I couldn't do it, not yet. So I just sat there and listened.

"_Edward is a good kid. Strong. But he's young. Too young to be going through this. The same day, he lost his mother and child. And just a few years ago, his wife."_

Mother and child? _Could it be possible? _Esme and Ellie.

I remember Esme speaking of her sons, and her husband. She never described how they look or gave me any names. She just spoke about who they were and what they meant to her. I hoped it was possible, that I found her family.

As I thought about them, I tried not to show that what I heard, I understood. I got the feeling that no good would come if they learned I knew Italian.

But it was hard, hearing what he was saying. They both were hurting so much. I could see he was in pain, just as much as his son. I may not know the loss he was feeling but I came close. To lose a loved one is difficult, but to lose a parent, a child, or wife; that was something I wished no one would ever have to feel. I know everyone does, at some point in their lifetime, but I felt that their loss, it was horrific.

If who he spoke of, if they were in fact Esme and Ellie, he thought them dead.

Just as I was building up the courage to speak, Edward came through the door, carrying a tray of food, the same food from the party. As he handed to food to me, Carlisle raced out of the room, faster than humanly possible.

"Is he alright, your father:" I asked as I looked down at the meal.

"You seem to be doing better." Edward tried to change the subject. Something happened to him. His voice was cold, guarded even.

I took a deep breath. "Can you get Carlisle? I need to talk to him." I said just as cold.

Next thing I know, he was in the room. His eyes were red and hi nose was stuffy. He had been crying.

I looked up at him taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. Sitting up in the bed, I pushed the food away. When I opened my mouth, I felt a lump in my throat. I still couldn't get the words out.

I motioned him for a pen and paper.

Can you talk? I need to hear your voice.

He read the note then looked at me. "is there anything you want me to say in particular:"

"no." I spoke just above a whisper. "You're a doctor?"

He chuckled. "I was, long time ago." His voice became soft again.

"What kind of doctor carries a gun?" I questioned. I had my theories as to why but I wasn't positive.

"Let's just say it would be best if you didn't know."

I didn't ask more on the subject, fearing that what I knew was correct. He was part of the mob, that or something similar.

"When you spoke before, what were you saying?" I played dumb, hoping he wouldn't find out that I understood every word.

I watched as his eyes became guarded, his poster more straight. "I was just speaking about my wife, Esme."

My eyes went wide when I heard her name. I did find her family. I stood, walking to stand in front of him. That when it hit me, his height; he was just as tall as Edward, as tall as Him.

I didn't say anything as I stood there. I just thought back, as far as I could go. I needed to remember something, anything. A name, a town, something to tell him where his wife was.

"Aro, are you sure you want to keep her here?" an unknown voice asked just outside my door.

It was the first time I heard someone else's voice, other than His, in four years.

I stepped back from Carlisle, bringing myself out of the memory.

"Aro. Aro Volturi. Do you know that name?" I spoke with urgency.

Carlisle stood even more straight, showing his true height and came straight for me. "How do you know that name?"

In that moment, he reminded me of Him, His voice, his demeanor, and his power. I began to shake, fearing that he would strike me.

"He…" I tried to answer, "He did this to me."

I watched as his body relaxed and his eyes softened. His breathing was still labored and his hands were balled into fists. "He is a murderer and a thief."

"What I am about to tell you, Carlisle, you must listen to me." I spoke with as much conviction as I could muster. "You may want to sit down."

His eyes widened as I took command. I don't think it was something he was used to. But he did as I asked and sat down in the chair.

"five years ago, my parents were murdered. For what, I do not know. All I know is that very day, I was taken. I have been in the possession of Aro Volturi since. A few weeks ago, an older woman and a young child were brought in. Their names are Esme and Ellie."

His eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard me say their names. But before he could speak I kept going.

"just a few miles, south I think, somewhere in the woods, is where I came from. I was being punished and was left outside for two days. I escaped and I ran. If you go down the road, you will come across a gravel road on your right. Follow that until you find an abandoned shed. From there, you south. When you find a clearing, with an old log cabin, you are there. That's where I was kept. That's where your wife and granddaughter should be."

Three weeks and nothing. After I got well I was moved to another room that had its own bathroom. That was it. A man who never spoke was the only one that came in, and that wasw to give me my food.

When I told Carlisle about his wife, he ran out of the room and never came back, not even Edward.

So I did what I had been doing for the past five years. I clocked out all the light from the windows, and turned off all the lights. I stayed in darkness

The food brought in for me every day stayed on the trays, waiting to be replaced with a new meal. I also never spoke.

I stayed in my corner, furthest from the door and waited. When the hunger pains came back, I only ate enough to stop them.

For three weeks I stayed like this, waiting for something to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

"You've been a bad slave, haven't you?" He asked in the dark. "You ran away from me, didn't you?"

I sank further into my corner, wishing for death to find me.

"For your punishment, I will make you suffer far worse than before." He laughed.

I watched as a light turned on, revealing what he had planned. There, before my eyes, was Esme. Duct tape around her mouth, and her eyes covered; she was strapped to a chair with rope. Her body was shaking. He stood behind her, pulling her hair to lift up her head, exposing her bruised neck.

"I want you to watch, slave, as I kill her."

I quickly closed my eyes, praying that he take me. I couldn't let her die because of me. She didn't do anything and yet she would die for what I did. I looked away

I felt my hair being pulled, lifting my off the floor. Keeping my eyes closed, I could feel something sharp and cold being pressed into my neck.

"If you don't watch, the same will happen to the little girl."

Upon hearing that, my eyes went wide.

He walked back to Esme, bringing the knife up to her throat. "say goodbye, slave." He said as I watched the first droplets of blood drip down.

"NO!" I screamed out, helplessly.

I heard a door slam open, footsteps following. When I looked up, I saw a pair of black eyes, wide with fear, staring back. As I took a closer look, I saw a woman, wearing nothing but a towel, and a puddle of water under her feet. Her hair was long and golden, like Esme's, covered in soap and dripping down her face.

As I sat there, staring, a man rushed in, looking just as shocked. He, too, was only wearing a towel, dripping wet with soapy hair. As I watched him, I noticed the build of him, reminding me of the one who took me.

As I watched them, not knowing what to do, I pushed myself further into my corner, wondering what was happening. I didn't notice another person had entered.

"I think it best for you both to leave." A calming voice called out.

Without a word, they both left, leaving just me and the mysterious man. Eyes, like that of storm clouds, were calm and collective. Hair the color of darkness formed a messy style on his head. His build was similar to Edward's, tall and built, but he was just a bit thinner. Still powerful though.

"_you have nothing to fear, dear one." _He said, raising both hands up and taking a step closer to me.

As he moved closer, my fear set in and I screamed out, wanting my old friend to take me. But darkness never came. Instead I heard those footsteps, only this time, they were moving away from me. I took a chance and looked back up to find the man standing just outside the door. He was still in view but no longer in the same room.

"You have nothing to fear. I am here to help." He spoke again. Though, why he chose English this time, I wasn't sure. "I am a psychiatrist."

"I am not crazy." I blurted out without thinking.

A small laugh filled the room. "No you're not. But judging by the scream you let out earlier, I'd say you had a very rough nightmare."

My eyes went wide. He said nightmare, meaning…"it was a dream? He didn't kill her?" I rushed out, hoping it was true.

He took a step, moving just so that he was now standing in the room. "You have been here for almost…"

"Where is Esme!? Where is Ellie!?" I raised my voice, standing up, but keeping my distance.

"Bella, we have not found them yet."

Before he could say more, I rushed towards him, pushing him out of the way, and ran down the hall. The first door I saw, I opened, finding it led outside.

Running out, leaving the voices that called for me, I rushed to the road. I ran, searching for the gravel roads that lead me here. I knew if I found it, I could find them. I could save them. The faster I ran, the more I felt the need to find them.

I could see headlights in front of me, moving closer. As the car passed me, I heard the screech of the breaks, and then a door slamming shut.

"Bella!" My angel called out.

When I turned around, I found Edward, running towards me, Carlisle following fast behind him.

I just stood there, in shock, watching as they approached. I couldn't move. I tried, but the pain was too great.

"Why are you running?" He asked once he was close enough.

I didn't answer him, wondering if this was still a dream. Instead, I took hold of his hand and lead him back to the car. Once we came upon Carlisle, he turned around and followed us.

I opened the car door, taking a seat. "Get in." was all I said as I stuck out my hand, silently asking for the keys.

Fishing them from his pocket, Edward handed me the keys just as Carlisle made his way into the back seat, Edward sat in front. Once everyone was inside, I started up the engine and turned us around, heading down the road.

As I looked around, hoping to see the road, they sat there having a conversation. I listened but made sure to not show any signs that I understood.

"_Why did you give her the keys, son?" _

"_I'm not sure. Something in her eyes."_

"_Should we ask where we are going?"_

"_I don't know if I want to say anything to her."_

I blocked them out as I noticed the old road up ahead. Taking a hard right, I drove as fast as the car would let me, down the unused gravel road. I couldn't remember how long I walked, but I knew my shed was coming up fast.

"Bella, we found the shed, but couldn't find the house you spoke of." Carlisle spoke up as my shed came into view.

I ignored him, pulling the car up to the door. Without shutting the car off, I got out of the car and ran, ignoring the rocking cutting into my feet. Slowly opening the door, I entered my shed, the memories flooding back to me like a wave.

I looked down, seeing the bloody footprints, dried and cold, scattered around the floor. My footprints. I stepped on each one, thinking back to when I escaped. I took my seat in the middle of the room and closed my eyes.

"When I ran, I was moving away from the house, into the woods." I mumbled to myself. It always helped when I thought out loud. "I was running downhill."

Edward took a spot in front of me, leaning in. More than likely he was trying to listen to what I was saying, but I ignored him.

"The ground was cold, wet. It was raining the night before."

"Bella, what is it? what are you doing?" he placed a hand on my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts.

When I looked up, he was sitting in front of me, his father standing next to him. Both were wide eyed and looked nervous.

"The psychiatrist said you didn't find them. I am the only one that knows where they are. I am trying to remember." I said, trying to regain my thoughts.

"We should take you back. You are too sick to..."

"No!" I stood up, "it has to be now."

Edward rose to his feet, and as I watched, I noticed that Carlisle had pulled his gun out, the barrel aimed for my head. But I wasn't frightened by this. Instead, I was angry, but not by the gun. What angered me was the fact that it was pointed towards me.

"If you value your life, I would put away your gun, Carlisle." I spoke in a firm, authoritative voice.

I felt as though I had said those words before, but I didn't know where or when. Within a matter of second, I thought back, trying to remember something from my past that would explain this. I not only knew the gun he held, but I also knew how to fire it. Something from my past was hidden from me, something I was not aware of, and now, it was coming back like instinct.

Carlisle didn't move, instead, he cocked the gun, bringing it closer to my head. Before I could think, I raised my right arm, taking hold of his wrist. As I bent it back, towards his chest, my left arm came up, removing the gun from his hands.

In the next second, his gun was pointed towards him, my fingers on the trigger. Edward stood behind me. The click of another gun and the pressure of it against the back of my head brought me out of my trance.

I looked up at Carlisle, who looked livid, and un-cocked the gun. I pulled out the magazine, dropping both to the ground. Backing away, my hands shaking, I fell to the floor. I stared at my hands, mumbling to myself.

"Edward. Go outside." Carlisle spoke, no longer sounding like the doctor. "Now!"

I heard the door shut. As I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of black shoes, inches from me.

"If you don't let me think, then I won't remember how to get to the cabin." I calmly said.

That's when I remembered. "Wait, the sun set just behind the cabin!"

I stood up, running out the door and behind the cabin. "I went away from the cabin! I ran east and then south."

I could hear both men following me as I started down the hill, yelling for me to stop. I didn't listen though. As I trekked through the woods, I began to remember more. A certain log, a small tree that I had passed, each having a certain spot, hidden away in my mind.

When I heard the sound of a gun going off, I stopped in my tracks. Turning around, I found Carlisle, only a few feet away, with his gun aimed up into the air. Edward was closer to me, though, and he too was staring at his father.

"Are you insane? What if He heard that?" I voiced my concern, forgetting about the gun.

When his eyes widened, I wanted to laugh. You would think that a former doctor turned mobster guy would realize that. _Maybe I knocked a few screws loose when I took his gun earlier?" _I thought.

"We are not that far away, but we need to keep moving." I started to run again but quickly stopped. "Oh and make sure to keep your guns ready."

Over the next few hours, we ran. I was sure I was headed in the right direction. When I noticed what looked to be a clearing, I ran faster, not noticing the stump. As I fell, I felt my right leg, slowly scraping the rotting wood.

I examined my leg, seeing the large cut. There was blood everywhere, mixing in with the mud.

"We have to keep moving." I quickly said as they approached, seeing my wound.

I stood up, testing the waters. I was so cold that my legs were numb so I didn't feel any pain. In the back of my mind I knew this was not good. But like I told them, we had to keep moving.

I ignored their replies and began to run. It didn't go unnoticed that I was moving slower, with a slight limp.

Once we reached the clearing, I stopped, needing to take a breath. "We are almost there."

"Bella, how do you remember this?" Edward stopped in front of me. "You were half dead when you showed up. Hell, you look worse now!"

As Edward kept grilling me, Carlisle walked up, taking his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders. I then watched as he pulled off his sweater and started ripping it to pieces. I was transfixed on his movements, wondering what he had planned for the strips of material that he now held in his hands.

"_Do you still carry that flask with you, son?"_ Carlisle asked. I may have been away from the world for a long time, but I am a smart girl. I knew what he had planned and I was no longer scared.

All Edward did was bring out a flask from his back pocket, handing it to Carlisle, as he kept drilling me on things that really didn't matter. I actually stopped listening to him.

"Bella, you are going to need stitches." Carlisle lifted my leg, inspecting the cuts. "But for now, I am going to have to pour the alcohol on your leg and then wrap it up. You might want to bite down on something. This is going to hurt."

I just looked at him. I had been through worse pain. Plus my leg was numb from the cold, so I couldn't feel anything. I knew it wasn't a good sign, but there were bigger things at stake than my leg.

As he took the flask, pouring the alcohol onto my leg, I noticed a small amount of stinging but that was about it. Carlisle took the numerous shredded materials and wrapped up the cut. He also placed a few onto my feet, protecting them as much as possible as well.

"Alright, just beyond those trees is the house." I needed to change the subject. I needed to get away from Carlisle. The vibe he was giving off was actually frightening.

So, we began to move again, this time more slowly due to my injuries. But I think it was more than that. I think, finally, they were aware of how close we were and how dangerous it was. With how they handled their weapons, I knew it wasn't the first time they got themselves in trouble. But this was their family at risk.

As the house came into view, I couldn't help but notice eerie feeling I felt. Before, I always thought how it would be if I ever found a way to escape. I knew things would be tough but I vowed that if it ever happened, I would never return. I actually thought about buying the property, burning the house down, and then letting the land overgrow. I didn't want anyone to be able to come here.

But things were different now, two more lives were at stake and I needed to help them.

"Oh God, no!" I spoke out. "Please, no!"

I stood up, getting ready to run. There, just next to the house, were two figured. They were huddled together lying by the very tree I was chained to. It was Esme and Ellie.


	5. Note

I know…I normally do not post notes but I know many of you are waiting for the next chapter. During the next few, a lot is going to happen and I want to make sure I don't get some of my information mixed up when writing them. It may be a few days but no more than two weeks before my next chapter. From where my last one left off, you can tell something big is about to go down. I have already finished the next chapter but I don't want to post it until I have the next written. So please be patient and I hope you won't be disappointed. Also, if you find a mistake feel free to let me know. I don't have a beta and I am horrible at proof reading. Luvs ya'll and thank you for enjoying my story and all the comments that I have already received. You guys are great.


	6. Another Note

I am sorry it has been so long since I updated. I have been in a constant battle with another writer claiming that I stole her story. The reason I haven't added to this particular story is because there is another one posted on the site, word for word. I actually have proof that I am the original writer. But because of the problems with this, I have been advised to take down "Finding my way back home." I still haven't decided what I am going to do. If I do take it down, I will be re-writing it, covering my tracks so this wont happen again. I know many of you have been patient and I thank you for that. As of now, this story is on Hiatus for the time being, until I decide what is best for it. I do apologize but I want to make sure that there are no problems in the future.


End file.
